


Laser Tag

by trobedrights (orphan_account)



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Laser Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Screenplay/Script Format, braddavid & danarachel are both already together, danarachel badass gfs exactly!!, kinda murder au if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trobedrights
Summary: IAN: No, David, no. Laser tag is war.As the title implies: The Mythic Quest staff plays laser tag. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, Dana/Rachel (Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was like omg they should play laser tag and i wanted to write an episode script so this happened
> 
> i've never written a script before?? so i kinda bsed my way through the formatting so i am So Sorry to anyone out there who actually knows how to write scripts. i tried my best
> 
> orphaned bc i don't like braddavid anymore so i didn't wanna keep it on my profile, user is trobedrights :)

**INT. MYTHIC QUEST STUDIO - DAY**

The main staff of Mythic Quest are gathered in the conference room- IAN, POPPY, DAVID, BRAD, CW, and JO. 

Ian is giving a presentation. It consists of one slide- a picture of him shirtless holding a laser gun.

**IAN**

_Lasers!_

  
  


There’s a beat of silence. Everyone looks at each other.

**POPPY**

Ian, you didn’t say anything except for “lasers”.

**IAN**

Yeah! Lasers! In the game! Come on, that would be so cool, right?

**CW**

Lasers in a _fantasy_ game? Preposterous! A cheap trick, a tool for the weak and storyless!

**BRAD**

The old man is kinda right. We are a fantasy game- why would our customers want lasers?

**IAN**

Because they’re cool! Come on, Raven’s Banquet had a shovel. No one even uses shovels!

**POPPY**

And they do use...lasers?

**IAN**

Pop! You’re my co-creative director! You’re supposed to back me up on everything!  
  


**POPPY**

That is not what being co-creative director means.

  
  


Jo raises her hand.

**IAN**

Jo! You have good ideas!

  
  


Jo beams.

**JO**

I agree with Ian.

**POPPY** ( _muttering_ )

Shocker.

**JO**

Lasers are cool! New ways to kill people!

**DAVID**

Jo, we’ve been over this. No killing people.

  
  


**JO**

You’re not my boss.

**DAVID**

I am! I literally am! I- y’know what? Let’s ask the testers what they think about this.

Everyone nods. 

CUT TO:

**INT. TESTERS’ ROOM - DAY**

Everyone is crowded around the testers’ room. RACHEL and DANA are sitting on their couch, having been interrupted from a game of Mythic Quest.

**RACHEL**

That’s not really what the game is going for, right? It doesn’t fit the swords and knights and stuff.

**DANA**

Yeah. I mean, I guess it could be cool, but it doesn’t really make sense.

**IAN**

Why are we asking them what they think? Who even are they?

**DAVID**

They’re the testers! We literally pay them to make the game better!

Poppy crosses her arms, a smug expression on her face.

**POPPY**

And they don’t like your idea, so _ha_. 

**IAN**

We can at least try it! Come on, Pop, I _know_ it’ll be cool.

**POPPY**

I’m not gonna stay up all night coding your dumb little laser only for it to not even get put in the game!

Dana shrugs.

**DANA**

We could play laser tag to try it out.

Jo claps her hands excitedly.

**POPPY** ( _begrudgingly_ )

That’s actually kind of a good idea.

**DAVID**

Oh, and it can be like a team-building exercise, too!

Everyone turns to look at him.

**IAN**

No, David, no. Laser tag is war.

**DAVID**

_War_? That doesn’t sound very-

Brad pats his hand sympathetically. 

**BRAD**

It’s okay, honey. I’ll help you stay alive.

**DAVID** ( _si_ _ghing_ )

Fine. 

**JO**

I’m gonna crush you all!

FADE TO BLACK.

**INT. LASER TAG PLACE - DAY**

FADE IN.

**LASER TAG EMPLOYEE**

Room reserved for Mythic Quest staff?

**DAVID**

That’s us!

**LASER TAG EMPLOYEE**

Split off into groups of two and come with me.

Ian and Poppy, Rachel and Dana, Brad and David, and Jo and CW each pair up.

**LASER TAG EMPLOYEE** ( _bored_ )

You’re all adults, so I won’t be too strict on the rules. Just don’t gravely injure each other.

**DAVID** ( _whispering to Brad_ )

I think Jo’s gonna gravely injure me.

Brad winks at Jo. No one else sees this.

They get into the laser tag gear and enter the arena. Each team walks off towards their designated starting point.

CUT TO:

**IAN & POPPY - **Their backs are to each other, guns out, and they are turning in circles to look around.

**LASER TAG EMPLOYEE** ( _O.S._ )

3...

  
  


CUT TO:

**RACHEL & DANA - **They are huddled behind a barrier, peeking through the window into the arena.

**LASER TAG EMPLOYEE** ( _O.S._ )

2…

CUT TO:

**BRAD & DAVID - **Their backs are against the wall, eyes darting in either direction.

**LASER TAG EMPLOYEE** ( _O.S._ )

1...

CUT TO:

**JO & CW - **Jo is crouching behind an obstacle, while CW is standing in plain sight, clearly unsure what to do with himself.

**LASER TAG EMPLOYEE** ( _O.S._ )

Go!

**CW** ( _fumbling with gun_ )

How does this blasted technology work?

**JO**

Bye, CW. I’m not working with an old man.

**CW** ( _confused_ )

Why won’t this turn on?

Jo sighs and leaves him, sneaking off towards an unknown location.

CUT TO:

**IAN & POPPY**

**POPPY**

Who should we go after first? I say CW and Jo.

**IAN**

Brad and David. I’m scared of Jo right now.

**POPPY**

We could take down CW so quickly though! And then it would be two against one!

**IAN**

David would be pretty easy too, though, and Jo would be harder to get than Brad. Please, Pop, just let me be right about this one thing.

**POPPY**

This _one thing_? Ian, you have to be right about _all the things_! That’s why we’re here in the first place! Why the hell did I even agree to being on a team with you?

**IAN**

I thought we were gonna learn to work together!

**POPPY**

Apparently it’s impossible for you to work with anyone!

They’re facing each other now, guns trained on each other.

**POPPY** ( _threateningly_ )

I _will_ shoot you right now.

**IAN**

Poppyyyyy! Come on!

**POPPY**

CW and Jo.

**IAN**

Brad and David.

They stare each other down for a few intense seconds, then open fire. Poppy wins.

**POPPY**

HAHA! Get _stuffed_!

**IAN**

I don’t even know what that means!

Poppy runs off.

CUT TO:

**RACHEL & DANA**

Rachel and Dana are cautiously walking through the arena. Suddenly, Rachel is shot in the back. She whips around to see LOU.

**RACHEL**

_Lou_? What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?

We see Dana sneak away in the background. Rachel and Lou don’t notice.

**LOU**

Why do you want to know? Because you’re attracted to me?

**RACHEL**

_What_?! No!

Rachel pulls out her gun and begins shooting at him. Lou does the same.

Dana appears from behind Lou and delivers the killing shot. Rachel grins and high-fives her.

**LOU**

Goddammit! Stupid lesbians.

Rachel & Dana roll their eyes and continue on their way.

CUT TO:

**JO**

Jo is on the hunt. She comes across Ian, still dramatically lying on the floor pretending to be dead even though he could just get up and leave.

**JO**

Ian! Who did this to you?!

**IAN** ( _weakly_ )

Poppy...betrayed me…..

**JO**

Don’t worry. I will avenge your death.

Jo hoists her gun on her shoulder. There is bloodthirst in her eyes.

CUT TO:

**BRAD & DAVID**

Brad and David stalk through the corridors of the arena and come across CW.

**BRAD** ( _cheerfully_ )

Hey, C-dub!

**CW**

Brad! Tell me how this-

Brad ignores him as he continues to chatter.

**BRAD** ( _to David_ )

This is your chance. Get him while he’s down. 

David points his gun at CW with uncertainty and shoots. He hits him, and Brad joins in until CW’s light blinks out.

**CW**

What are you doing? What does that mean?

**BRAD**

You’re dead!

**CW**

_Dead_? Already? So early in the story?

Brad and David are already walking away, not listening to him.

**BRAD**

Good job, babe! You killed him!

**DAVID**

Sometimes I’m concerned about you. I don’t think Jo is a good influence on you.

**BRAD**

Oh, I’ve always been like this. Jo and I are just kindred spirits.

**DAVID**

That...does not make me feel better.

**BRAD**

Hey, it’s just laser tag. I’ve never actually killed anyone. And Jo probably hasn’t, either.

**DAVID**

Probably.

**BRAD** ( _shrugging_ )

I did have to talk her out of poisoning you once.

**DAVID** ( _jokingly_ )

Aw, you talked her out of it? So kind.

They stop to lean against a wall.

**BRAD**

Hey, I can be very kind at times. Especially for you.

At this, David’s smile becomes softer.

**DAVID**

Yeah.

Brad leans over and kisses David.

**BRAD**

Hey, I know this is kind of a weird time, but I guess it’s as good a time as any.

Brad lowers himself onto one knee.

**DAVID** ( _panicked_ )

Brad. Brad what are you doing. _Brad_.

**BRAD**

David...will you marry me?

David stands there, mouth wide open. Suddenly, Jo comes from behind and shoots him in the back.

  
  


**JO**

HAHAHAHAHA! Sucker!

Brad and Jo high-five.

**DAVID** ( _high-pitched_ )

What the fuck is going on?

**BRAD**

Oh, Jo and I made a secret plan to take everyone down.

Jo shoots him in the back.

**BRAD**

Hey! What the hell?

**JO**

Sorry. I’m on no one’s side.

She hoists two guns on her shoulders like she’s in an action movie.

**DAVID**

Where’d you get another gun?

**BRAD**

It’s best not to ask.

David rolls his eyes and steps away from Brad. We see a flash of hurt in Brad’s eyes before the camera focuses back on Jo.

**JO** ( _thinking out loud_ )

Brad, David, Ian...I killed Poppy too...I saw CW dead...so only the annoying testers are left.

Jo is shot in the back. The camera pans up to see Rachel & Dana standing above her, holding hands, each with a gun in their free hand..

**RACHEL**

You called for annoying testers?

**JO** ( _seething_ )

You are gonna pay for this.

CUT TO:

**EXT. LASER TAG ARENA PARKING LOT - EVENING**

**IAN**

So those little girls won, huh?

Rachel and Dana look at him, then each other, and decide it’s not worth arguing.

**DANA**

We kicked your asses!

**RACHEL**

Also, you should really fire Lou. I don’t even know how he got in there.

**IAN**

I don’t know who that is. David, can we fire Lou or something?

David blinks and looks at them.

**DAVID**

What are we talking about?

**POPPY**

Doesn’t matter. The important lesson this taught us is…?

Everyone looks at her for a few seconds. 

**POPPY** ( _expectantly_ )

Is…?

**IAN**

Okay, none of us know what you’re going for here, Pop.

  
  


**POPPY**

No lasers in the game.

Everyone nods their head in agreement. Eventually, Ian does the same.

**IAN**

Okay, fine. No lasers.

He holds his fist out to fist-bump Poppy. She reluctantly obliges.

**BRAD**

Weren’t you guys yelling at each other like twenty minutes ago? I could hear you from all the way across the arena.

**IAN**

Oh yeah. We’re trying this thing where we just stop arguing, because it doesn’t matter because we’ll be arguing about something else in a couple minutes.

Brad raises his eyebrows.

**BRAD** ****

Ooookay. Interesting strategy.

**POPPY** ( _proudly_ )

I came up with it.

**IAN**

I came up with it. You helped.

**POPPY**

It was my idea!

Everyone else sighs and starts walking towards their cars, leaving them to bicker.

**RACHEL**

Hey, today was fun, wasn’t it?

**DANA**

Yeah. You’re the best, Rach.

**RACHEL** ( _smiling_ )

You’re the best, too.

  
  


CUT TO:

**INT. DAVID’S CAR - DAY**

David is driving Brad & himself home, his eyes fixated firmly on the road and his hands gripping the wheel a little too tightly.

**BRAD** ( _breaking the silence_ )

Why are you mad at me? 

**DAVID**

Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you faked proposing to me just to win at a stupid game? I thought you were gonna stop... _toying_ with me!

**BRAD**

It wasn’t fake.

David looks over at him briefly, then sighs and shakes his head.

**BRAD**

David. Pull over.

_A beat of silence._

  
  


**BRAD**

_Pull over._

David obliges with reluctance. They stop on the side of the road. Brad gets out of the car, walks over to the driver’s side, and pulls David out.

**BRAD**

Stand there.

Brad gets on one knee once again, this time pulling out a ring box.

**BRAD**

It wasn’t fake; I meant it. I love you. I just also love winning at shit, but I love you more, so this is your real proposal.

David is crying and laughing at the same time.

**DAVID**

Jesus _Christ_ , Brad.

**BRAD**

Well? What’s your answer?

**DAVID**

Ask me again.

**BRAD**

Will you marry me?

David looks at him with fond exasperation.

**DAVID**

Yes. But holy shit, you’re so difficult sometimes.

**BRAD**

Would I be any fun otherwise?

David kisses his hand.

**DAVID**

Probably not. I love you, too. Come on, let’s go home.

MUSIC CUE: “Out of My Head” by Fastball.

They get in the car and drive off.

END SCENE.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u liked it! i might write more episodes at some point cause this was kinda fun


End file.
